Forever More
by Kelexsey
Summary: There's a new girl with a group in Seireitei! But no one knows them. Who are they, what do they want, and why is that one girl so grim? OC11 division and other OC's.


First chapter: Falling Star

* * *

My OC is Kelxsey

Kelxsey: 5'6" wears a blue and black shirt, black pants w/ chains, a blue and black bandana w/ Barbed wire around it, cerulean blue chucks, and a blue and black bracelet with bright blue beads on it.

personality: laid back, has a temper, and is easliy annoyed.

Loves to: Draw, play the clarinet, listen to music, and play pranks.

I do not own Bleach. just my characters.

* * *

I don't remember how it happened, but it's great that we're still together. I thought it was ironic that this happened to us but it changed our lives forever. They say you can't change your past, but you can change your future.

I was flowing downward through a sea. Then I started falling faster and faster until the last second before I hit the ground and softly landed on my feet. There were glowing pink cherry blossoms floating around me. Then I was in a field of blue and white flowers, a big river, and one little black sheep.

"PLEASE! Choose me for your weapon."

"Who's there"? I asked

"Me. Look I'm right here!"(???) Said as the sheep started bouncing up and down.

"That is impossible! Sheep can't talk!"

"I am a sheep but I might be your new weapon If you choose me! Will you accept me?" asked the sheep.

"…I guess…"

"Then call my name! You do know my name don't you?"

"…um…Sayo…A-rashi…?"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

Then there was a flash and everything around me shattered as I fell. Then everything went black.

"I wonder where she's from." asked a certain voice that I didn't know.

"Shh! She's waking up! A deeper voice said.

I opened my blue/white eyes to see three men and a little girl with pink hair looking at me strangely. The Man with the deep voice was probably the biggest one in the room with a spike hair-do that probably stood 6'9". The other voice I couldn't make out because the other two men were almost the same size as each other. The second guy was bald with a wooden pole or an odd looking sword, he stood about my height (5'6") and wearing only pants. The third man had blackish purple hair and was in like a bowl cut; he had all his clothes on, with a sword on his hip in its sheath; He also had two red feathers on his right eyebrow and two yellow feathers on the edge of his right eye and he was about 5'7". I also noticed it was like ten or eleven in the morning so I was tired; because I'm nocturnal its kind of hard waking up one or two hours after going to sleep was hard on you if you were wake twenty-four hours.

I looked for a moment more and put my head down on the floor and closed my eyes. I was tired sick, scared, sad, and worried, but… I felt safe well a little safe, and scared about what will happen.

"Hey. Are you alright?" the man with blackish purple hair asked.

"Leave her alone for a while she might get better, and if not we'll either take her to the 4 division or kill her. The Giant man in the room said.

"Well at least we wouldn't have to full with her." said the bald guy.

"Hey! Falling Star! Are you alright?" said the little girl with pink hair.

"Huh…Falling star?" I muttered as I sat up.

"Yah! That's my nickname for you now!!!" The little girl said as she started jumping up and down.

I turned and looked at the three men and asked.

"Was there any more that came here?"

"Not that we know of, probably, but who can tell?" The bald guy replied as I closed my eyes.

I was sensing three or maybe four things. The first two was close, but the others spread out and further away. Then my concentration was broke with something poking me on the forehead.

"Are you wake Or was you sleeping again?" A very annoyed voice of the bald guy asked not too kindly.

"No…I wasn't… asleep." I replied as the Giant smacked the bald guy on the head and gave his a look of "would you stop that! Or I'll kill ya!" and he stopped. After a while I went to sleep and woke up around noon, and noticed that everyone but the "Feather Brow" as the little girl called him was gone. He was sitting in a chair almost right beside me, with his legs crossed and looking out the open window that let in a cool breeze. He noticed me and asked if I was cold and I replied no, and just shrugged it off.

"You know…your beautiful." He said as he smiled at me.

"…I…am?" I asked to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Yes! You are beautiful!" he said again and widened his smile.

"Oh! My name is Yamichika Ayasegawa. What your name?" he asked curiosity taking over him.

"…a… Kelxsey…" I replied as I looked down.

"Well Kelxsey, we beautiful people must stick together. Don't you agree?"

"…I guess…I don't know…" I said looking down

"Well I think we should. You want something to eat?"

"Um...no thank you…I don't feel like it." I said as he gave me a sad expression, but didn't bring it up again as he went off somewhere and I went back to sleep.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter Falling Star! I hope you guy's enjoyed it! - 


End file.
